


Nighttime Comfort

by killingg_eve



Series: Oksana & Mommy [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Tender - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingg_eve/pseuds/killingg_eve
Summary: A mommy kink one-shot (soft/tender/comfort).
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Oksana & Mommy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069202
Comments: 19
Kudos: 107





	Nighttime Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know what to title this.
> 
> Please let me know if you know of good mommy kink pieces within the Killing Eve fandom. (So far, my faves are the chapters in "Good Girl" [by Voyager_Girl_J7] which pertain to the tag, "Always" by hallowpoints, and "Mama's Girl" by Bearslayer.) I would really like to know of others that are good. Thanks!
> 
> After reading those, I ended up wanting to write something. It's small, but here it is. :)

“ _Mommy!_ ”

A blood-curdling scream in the middle of the night.

Labored, shaky breaths.

“ _Mommy!_ ”

Eve finally becomes fully awake and aware, with a gasp. Even in the dark, she can feel Villanelle’s eyes searching for hers.

Eve flicks on the lamp on the bedside table. She winces at the bright light, for a moment, but she needs to see Villanelle.

Eve had forgotten where they left off, when they went to sleep. It must have carried over in Villanelle’s sleepy, subconscious state, since she woke up screaming for Mommy (Eve). The screams tempt Eve to explore and see if Villanelle just needs her to be _Eve_ , but she can comfort Villanelle, either way. She decides to be Mommy because Villanelle needs to be calmed and she doesn’t want to waste any time.

“Baby?” Eve inquires. Villanelle is shaky and takes short breaths, but doesn’t register Eve speaking to her.

“Baby?” Eve tries again, louder. Pleading.

Villanelle jolts back to reality and her eyes finally meet Eve’s. She searches Eve’s eyes and remembers that Eve is safe for her.

“Mommy,” Villanelle says, quieter. Her voice cracks because of the way she strained it with her screams. “Please,” she begs, reaching an arm towards Eve. The action is as if to will Eve closer without having the strength to move her muscles.

Eve understands and takes a surprised breath, moving into action. She shifts her body closer to Villanelle’s and envelopes her. Eve presses her forehead to Villanelle’s and feels the sweat on her lover’s forehead. She kisses Villanelle’s lips, not minding how Villanelle is frozen. And then Eve moves further up the bed so she can hug Villanelle against her chest.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Eve finally asks.

Villanelle becomes shaky and starts to cry.

Eve embraces her tighter and holds the back of her head.

“I’m sorry I’m so bad, Mommy,” Villanelle chokes out, eventually.

“Baby girl,” Eve coos, just above her ear, “you’re not bad.”

“I’m awful and everyone hates me and then leaves,” Villanelle replies. The way she balls up the fabric of Eve’s shirt into her fist is like a prayer that Eve will not do the same.

“Oh, baby,” Eve sighs with sympathy. She softens her grip on Villanelle and kisses the top of her head. “Is this about family?” she asks.

“Well . . .” Villanelle starts, then struggles. “I don’t know! Everyone. School and Anna and the orphanage and Mama.” It all blurs together, in her mind; they are not in chronological order, nor are they separate events.

“Life has been really hard, right, Oksana?” She asks this and strokes her fingers through Villanelle’s hair.

“Yea—it It’s—it—" Villanelle can’t find the words, at first. “It’s horrible!” she finally cries, her voice breaking, again. “All of it!”

Eve hums because a lot of Villanelle’s life has been horrible and awful and difficult, but she wants to ground Villanelle. “Baby girl, where are you, right now?”

Villanelle exhales and falls still. “I’m here, Mommy,” she replies.

“Be specific?” Eve implores her.

Villanelle breathes into Eve’s chest, a few times. “I’m in bed and you are holding me against your chest, Mommy.”

“Good girl,” Eve says. “Do you remember what I told you, last time you said you were bad and that that’s why people left?”

Villanelle lets out a sob that gets caught, like she’s choking. She feels Eve’s hand running through her hair. “You said it’s the opposite, that people left and _that’s_ why I am bad, Mommy.”

“Hmm,” Eve says, thinking. “That you _are_ bad?” she tests.

“Oh.” It clicks in her mind. “That I _was_ bad.”

Eve rewards her with kisses on each of her tear-stained cheeks and a whispered, “Good girl.” Then, she repeats it back. “People left you, and that’s why you were bad.” She rubs Villanelle’s shoulder blade and asks, “Are you bad at heart, baby girl?”

“No,” Villanelle breathes, without hesitating. “I was a good child, it’s just that a lot of bad things happened, and then I became bad, for a while.”

Eve whispers, “Good girl . . . Good girl . . . Angel,” and her own voice almost lulls her back to sleep.

Villanelle’s arms tighten around Eve, and she tries to snake her legs around Eve, too.

“Do you need me?” Eve asks. This scenario is familiar and she reads Villanelle well.

“Please, Mommy, could you touch me?”

Eve moves back down so that their foreheads are close, again. She smooths her hand over Villanelle’s side, feeling the softness and warmth of her long t-shirt. She lifts the hem and exposes Villanelle’s abdomen. She reaches her hand inside of Villanelle’s underwear and rests a fingertip against Villanelle’s clit.

Villanelle whines and then begs, “Please.”

Eve starts moving her finger and kisses Villanelle while pressing their foreheads together. She looks back and forth: up at Villanelle’s eyes, then down towards her hand.

Villanelle moans and whines with high-pitched sounds, and she closes her eyes, sometimes, and opens them, at other times.

“Good girl,” Eve says, feeling how slick Villanelle is. And “Good girl,” she says, when Villanelle rolls her hips, a little. And “Good girl,” she says, with every whimper Villanelle makes.

Everything is only repetitions of “good girl,” regardless of how Villanelle moves or what sounds or words come out of her mouth.

Within minutes, Villanelle expresses a very clear “I n-need—"

And Eve rubs her clit faster. Eve tells her, “Don’t ask, just come when you’re ready.”

Villanelle’s moans get louder and labored, and she writhes under Eve’s finger, and eventually she melts and comes with her legs spread further apart and a high-pitched, whimpered cry.

It was perfect, with only kind words said to her, and wonderful, pleasurable sensations. Her climax was bright and could only be described as peaceful.

Eve stills her finger, eventually removing it, and meets Villanelle’s glossy, tired eyes.

“I love you, Eve,” she finally says, after the pleasure decrescendos.

“I love you, too,” Eve says, offering an empathetic smile. And then, “Are you okay?”

Villanelle feels awake and she presses a kiss to Eve’s cheek, before responding. “I am okay, now,” she affirms. She settles her fingers against Eve’s chest to feel her heartbeat.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Eve asks.

“Yes—I,” Villanelle gasps. “What time is it? I am so sorry, Eve!”

Eve flicks the lamp off and pulls Villanelle closer, again, and hums into the darkened room.

“Don’t apologize,” Eve assures her. “Just fall asleep with me.”

Villanelle takes her hand from Eve’s chest and uses it to search Eve’s face in the dark. She runs her thumb across Eve’s chin and then her bottom lip. She eventually settles down and puts her hand over Eve’s, then squeezes it.

Eve waits until she hears Villanelle’s soft, long breaths, which indicate that she is asleep. Eve falls asleep, then, too.


End file.
